When Nature Calls
by Arbiter2400
Summary: Harry is a abused child who holds a grudge. Dumbledore bashing Weasly bashing. Slytherin Harry. Read AN for more information. Summery isn't the best. Read and Review. Have a nice day fanfictioneers
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction. It will have "lemons" but they will have a warning first and will be later in my story.

I am currently posting whenever i get a chapter typed and I will try my very best to get capitalization and spelling as correct as I can.

This first chapter will be short as its just a teaser but it will be a highly abused Harry who is an animagus. PM me

with any ideas for improvement please Review and you will see the quality rise as the chapters go on. I will

Update the story after 20 chapters as my writing should improve remember. Nature Calls.

I

 _Thoughts are ititalicized_

Black is all he saw. One arm was broken, in more than one place. The other was tending to his leg. All he knew is pain

All he saw is black. His Uncle had hit him down the stairs then he hit the plant pot. It caused him pain.

Too much pain.

Harry was in pain. The fat pig of a human has hurt him, again. All he did was spill grease on himself why hit him then. Harry sat in the cupboard under the stairs thinking. Mindlessly wrapping a shirt rag around his leg. He decided that next time he would fight back. Next time he would prove he isn't weak but he knew he couldn't fight head on so he came up with an idea. If I try head on he could just crush me with weight and with my leg I can't move quickly. I'll have to wait untill it heals. Let's just lay low and be a slave for a couple weeks maybe it will heal. Little did poor Harry know that laying low wouldn't help now.

"Harry!" Yells a feminine voice. Harry opens his eyes and winces. "I need food" he thought. He tries to open the cupboard but realises it's locked. He puts his hand on the door and focuses his freakishness into the door and it opens. He goes into the kitchen and takes a bottle of water and some granola bars and just as quickly as getting out gets back in. He then focuses his freakish ability and locks the cupboard behind him. He is awoken by stomping and his reflexes roll his face head down as the dust under the stairs gets shaken loose. "Shit its Piglets Birthday today" Thinks Harry. He gets up and hurries to the kitchen and starts breakfast being careful and quick. Dudley throws fit about presents and Harry is keeping a straight face but knows Dudley is a complete Dumbass. Dudley is complaining about having 37 presents when last year he had 36. (I know it's different but it's my own story and it will be similar but very different.) Harry asks the Pig-Man,"Can I stay here and tend to the garden and wash the dishes?" "Yes boy and do the laundry too!" Vernon snaps. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Replies Harry.

§parsssletongue§

Harry rushed the garden and dishes then threw the laundry in the machine. He then went for a walk. He went past a kid he knew from school named John. He hid his face and continued his walk/limp until he reached his destination, a little forest that was home to his only friend, a snake named Fang. You see Harry has a gift, he can talk to serpents and they listen to him. He also makes random acts of "freakishness" occur around him. Fang greets Harry §Hello sssspeaker, how are you?§ Harry responds §Hurt but alive obviousssssly, and you Fang?§ Fang laughs which is an odd sound §sssurely you don't want to sssstay with thosssse ssswine?§... Harry realizes that he has to finish laundry and says his goodbyes. He limps home and he folds sorts repeat fold sort repeat thinking of that womans voice he hears. He suddenly realizes its his mum's voice and he starts to cry. He hears the door break and the last thing he saw was a gun and the flash of the bullet.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I wont patronize you with questions but any advice is appreciated. Anywho Nature Calls.

Harry jerks awake finding himself in the middle of a forest. "A forest in Surrey? What is this?" Harry mutters to himself. He hears something immediately to his left, Harry naturally turns and looks and finds himself face-to-face with a Dragonling. Harry mutters "For fucks sake" when he realizes its not hostile, yet. Said Dragonling pushes his head underneath Harry's hand and looks at Harry with awe. Harry cautiously pets the Dragonling when a much larger dragon comes barreling down through the forest focusing on Harry. This dragon is obviously a female and has spikes down its back. It has scales of gold that shine in the sun. Harry looks at his new friend asking for help. Out of no where a bright light envelops Harry as he bonds with this Dragonling as a familiar and man bond. The much larger dragon slows down seeing the bond. The dragon speaks saying in a deep feminine voice, "No wizard has bonded to a dragon in TWO centuries, who are you and how did you get here?". Harry looks at the dragon in fear and respect "I am Harry Potter last of the Potters and what do you mean wizard?". The dragon replies "You have magic in your blood. My daughter and you have bonded, she is your familiar and I am your mentor seeming how you do not know about our world. You may call me Draconis."

AN: Where is Harry and how did he get there? Find out next chapter.


End file.
